Runaway Souls, Forever home
by Kk4489
Summary: Maka has run away from her home with her father. When she's offered a place to stay she can't say no. but together can this run away pair reveal their dark secrets and heal the scars on their hearts? soulXmaka. err i might have to change the rating later on...depends I DO NOT BY ANY MEANS OWN SOUL EATER.
1. Chapter 1

**Runaway Souls, Forever Home**

The 16 year old had packed up everything that she needed and had somehow managed to throw what she owned into one duffle bag, a small draw string bag and her backpack, as well as stuffing her bank account number into her back pocket. The emerald eyed girl knew she didn't need to bring _all_ of her books she just couldn't help it. The majority of things she owned were books. Sighing she threw on her backpack, grabbed her duffle bag and draw string bag and looked at her half empty room before saying "This is it Maka, last time you'll see this room…" she took one look around then took off down the stairs and out the door.

Maka Albarn was finally leaving her idiot father behind. She frowned at the thought of the red haired man, he might have been her biological father but he was no real father to her. As she stormed down the street she had realized she didn't really have a plan at all, she almost stopped to turn around and head back, Maka wasn't the kind of girl who just rushed into things without a plan.

Maka was the top of her class, she put 110% into everything she did. She did extra credit, wrote on a college level, she had never missed a day of school. She never did anything without thinking it through fully and having a plan and well as two back-up plans. So doing something as spontaneous as running away was extremely out of character for her, yet she refused to turn around, refused to return to the place that used to be her home. That was another thing about Maka, once she had made up her mind there was no backing down. She believed in her goals and that she could over-come and obstacle that was placed in front of her.

Maka had made it to the park before her bags became heavy on her shoulders. Maka sat on the bench in the center of the park. She gently closed her eyes and thought of the events that had led her to this moment.

_It was about four years ago. "M-Maka y-you're home early!?" her redheaded father choked out nervously. There on the couch was Maka's half-dressed father over some not-so-dressed prostitute. Maka had come straight home after school because she didn't have to tutor today. Her Green eyes widened at first but they soon narrowed as she just walked out of the house slamming the door behind her._

_ Less than five minutes later did her father come chasing after her. "Maka! Maka! It's not what it looks like! Please don't tell Mama! Papa loves you two so much!" and this Maka had stopped walking and had clenched her fist in pure rage. How could he say he loved her and her mother? After doing such a disgusting act in their own living room! Did he not know how much it hurt for her to hear those words, and how he asked her to betray her own mother much like he had. Instead of answering Maka had turned around and slapped her father, the sound was a sickening as the feeling Maka had for the man now._

_ Not much longer after that did the parents go their separate ways. Sadly Maka's mother could not afford to gain full custody of Maka. The 12 year old girl was stuck living with her no-good-cheating-father. Her father was depressed for a few weeks, but soon after he began to bring back more girls. He would leave a note on the door letting Maka know when she couldn't enter the house. Her father was also almost never home, although this didn't bother Maka at all, she was happiest when he was gone. But then things started to change once her father started drinking, and when he had he was no longer the same person that would die for his daughter…_

Maka opened her eyes to shake the memories from her mind. She brushed her bangs out of her sandy blonde hair off her face as she sighed. _That's over now. All in the past now. _She comforted herself, as the sun started to set. She knew her father wouldn't be home tonight, he would be at the same strip-club where he picked up all his slutty girlfriends.

Tomorrow would be the first day of her summer vacation and tonight her bed would be a park bench. She never thought she would be sleeping on a park bench at all in her life. She scolded herself lightly for going outside of her plans to grow up, she had done yet another thing that was out of character, go against her original plans. Just as the 16 year old girl closed her eyes and was ready to drift off to sleep a shadow loomed over her.

Her bright green eyes flashed open to meet with blood red ones, and her head shot up smashing the other's forehead. The unknown person fell to the ground with his hand pressed to his forehead mumbling something about being "uncool". Maka turned her head and snapped "What the hell do _you_ think you're doing?" Her words sounding more like a demand than a question. "I could ask you the same the same question" Mumbles the figure on the ground.

Maka looked up the person up and down taking in his appearance. He could not have been older than had messy, No _wild_ white hair that stuck out, the only thing that seemed to control it at all was a thin black headband. His eyes where a magnificent crimson that were lazily opened and looking back at her. His teeth however was even more odd than his hair or eyes, they were sharp and dangerous looking. He almost looked like a shark. His build looked average for a boy his age. He wore a gray hoodie and a black tee-shirt as well as ripped blue jeans.

Her train of thought was interrupted by his rough, deep voice, "What are you staring at?" She was caught off guard slightly but responded sharply "The shark-toothed creep who was watching me sleep!" The boy sighed as he also took in her appearance. The girl had sandy blonde hair that she had pulled up into pig-tails. She had big green eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. She wore a short red and black plaid skirt, a white dress shirt, yellowish-tannish sweater vest and a green and yellow tie.

The boy almost laughed at the girl's response "Trust me tiny-tits I'm not interested in your body at all." Maka frowned at his answer and crossed her arms over her nearly flat chest. He raised his hands up and gave a nervous smile "Chill, Chill I was just worried about you! You look smart so you should know better than to sleep on the streets of Death City".

Death City wasn't exactly known for its safe streets at night. Maka eyes widen, she couldn't believe she looked over such an important fact. Sensing her distress the boy spoke again "My name is Soul Eater and I can tell you're a runaway" Maka was a bit surprised "How did you-""Your bags" he cut her off and pointed to her luggage. "My name is Maka Albarn" she spoke calmly to her new acquaintance. "I have an extra room in my apartment building if you want you can stay there." Soul spoke in a laid back voice, as if asking a stranger to live with him was a daily occurrence.

Maka stared into Soul's eyes, and with that she looked into his soul and knew that she could trust him. "That would be lovely" Maka said as she stood up and picked up her stuff up. "Cool" Soul spoke as her took her duffle bag from her and carried it.

The whole walk to the building Maka read what she could of Soul's soul, and she found that he wasn't a threat at all. She smiled to herself, her life was so much easier with her ability. Since she was 13 Maka could see and read souls. She had never been wrong about them either, her skill had been perfected. The walk to Soul's apartment was a quite one.

Soul wasn't surprised when Maka agreed to live with him. He himself had been a runaway and would have jumped at the opportunity to sleep inside on a bed. What he didn't understand is that she didn't seem nervous at all. It was like when she looked into his eyes she could read him like an open book. He shook the thought out of his head, he didn't want people to read him, He had too many emotions and secrets that he wanted to keep to himself. He wasn't one to share himself with others, and he wasn't one to dig into other's past, so he didn't ask anything of Maka. Yet he felt something change, he felt a shift and knew that life was going to change dramatically.


	2. Runaway Souls, Forever Home: chapter 2 T

**Runaway Souls, Forever Home: chapter 2**

**The Apartment**

Soul's apartment wasn't too far from the city's park. The building looked old, the painting on the walls was a dull yellow, and there was a small garage below the housing part of the building. The stairs seemed to be made out of metal of some sort. Maka and Soul walked into the building, the walls reminded Maka of a stained glass. _This must be a cheap apartment…_ Maka internally criticized the tacky looking lobby and hallways.

They walked up to the third and soon stopped at a door with the label "Soul E. Eater". Soul fumbled around in his pocket to find the apartment's key. Once the door was open Soul held it open for Maka. "Err…Thanks" she muttered as she walked in. Soul responded with a muffled "Yeah Yeah…"

Soul's apartment wasn't as bad as Maka thought originally. The floor was a blue tile that seemed to cover the majority of the main room. The wall the little red couch was against was a pale yellow and covered with a few posters. One side of the wall's wallpaper was peeling and you could see the bricks underneath. There was a small coffee table that was a light blue, a few wooden shelves, and a window.

Across from the "living room" was the kitchen. The counters where the same pale yellow. The walls were tiled with light pink squares. The cooking space was small but Maka didn't care too much. She noticed a small white table and chairs set up in between the two "rooms". There was also a medium sized china cabinet filled with white and blue plates and a small tea set. Maka didn't think Soul would be one to have nice MATCHING dishes.

There was one small hallway that lead to three doors each painted a different color. "The green door is my room, the blue is the bathroom and the purple is your room." Soul said making Maka's focus return to him. "Oh and if you see a purple cat, that's Blair…, She doesn't like girls too much..." Maka was about to say something when she was cut short "Although with your flat chest I doubt Blair will be able to tell the difference." Soul said with a light chuckle and a smirk.

Soul had just spoken unknowingly unleashing a dark side of Maka. She balled up her fist, removed a book from her bag, and then proceeded to embed the spine of her book into the white haired boy. "Maka Chop!" she said as soon as the book made contact. Soul hit the floor in a matter of seconds, as Maka put her book back in the bag. Soul sat up comforting his head and cursing under his breath.

Soul continued to comfort his head as a purple haired cat walked up to him. The cat brushed up against Soul and meowed as if trying to ease his pain. The cat Maka assumed was Blair then promptly jumped into Soul's lap. Unfortunately for soul Blair had made a direct hit to Soul's vital region. "Ooof-" The injured boy groaned as he fell onto his back curling up into a ball.

Maka laughed lightly at the sight she saw in front of her, and then looked down to see Blair rubbing against her legs. Kneeling down Maka picked up the purple feline and petted her. "It is not my day" Soul choked out from the floor. "It really isn't" Maka replied with a small giggle. Soul slowly stood up and walked to the couch. "Make yourself at home I guess" he replied with a sigh.

A few hours later Maka had everything set up in her room. There was already a bed, desk, book shelf and a computer in the small light blue room. Blair had sat on the bed and watched Maka unpack with her golden eyes. Maka had easily filled the bookshelf and desk space with all of her books. She also plugged her iPod into the computer and had it completely synced before she had heard the knock on the front door.

"BRO IT'S VIDEO GAME NIGHT! HURRY UP!" a loud voice ripped through the quiet apartment. Maka opened the door and walked out slowly to see Soul's house guest. To Maka's surprise a boy about her age was jumping around demanding that soul would "hurry up and find a game since the part was at Kid's". This Teenaged boy had Bright blue hair that stuck out in a shape of a star. _How much hair product does he use to get his hair to defy gravity?_ She questioned herself. She noticed the Blue haired boy was physically fit and showed off his arms with an odd black top with no sleeves. His eyes where a dark blue that seemed to be dilated. On his right shoulder was a star tattoo.

Her observations where ended with the boy's words. "SOUL! YOU DIDN'T TELL YOUR GOD YOU GOT A GIRLFRIEND" Before Soul had time to explain the stranger was circling Maka. "DUDE SHE'S CUTE AND ALL BUT I THOUGHT YOU WERE MORE OF A "TOP HEAVY" KIND OF GUY!" Soul winced as he saw the "Maka Chop" affect his best friend. _But that's what happens when you jump to conclusions…_

"DON'T HIT YOUR GOD Black*STAR LIKE THAT" the boy screamed as he covered his head. _Black*star huh? He seems like an egotistic idiot._ Maka crossed her arms and frowned. "Dude…She isn't my girlfriend, her name is Maka." Soul explained to the blue haired buffoon. Black*star just looked up at Soul with confused eyes.

After some explaining Black*star finally understood the situation. "So is she coming over to Kid's?" Black*star asked with a tilt to his head. "Sure if she wants" both boys looked at Maka expecting her answer to a question they never technically asked her. Sighing she responded with "Yeah sure why not"


	3. Runaway Souls, Forever Home: chapter3 Bo

**author's note: eh he... sorry for the late update! please read and review!**

**Runaway Souls, Forever Home: chapter3**

**Bone crushing hits and hugs **

The walk to this "Kid's" was very silent for Maka and soul for the most part. Black*star's voice was enough to fill up conversation for three people. He would occasionally glance over at Maka, he felt like he had seen her before but he kept his mouth shut about his "godly" sense due to her silence. _If I had met her before she would have certainly remembered her god! _

As the odd trio made their way to Kid's house Maka had noticed a certain building they were passing. She instinctively grabbed onto the boy next to her and used him to shield her from the windows. Soul looked down at the girl who now wore a worried expression her emerald eyes fixed straight ahead and her grip on his arm did not waver. He sighed and asked "Yo pigtails what's wrongs?" Maka just looked up at him with hope in her eyes. He recognized that hope in her eyes, and for a moment he wanted to hold her and let her know that it will ok, and that her past will disappear.

"Nothing's wrong… I um… just felt faint." Her obvious lie shook him of his thoughts to comfort the smaller girl. "Yeah ok…" Soul replied. _I had almost asked her about her past, an oath that cannot be broken. She's with us now; the future is the only thing that counts anyway._ He spoke to himself hoping that he could keep to his promise. He decided to let her use him as her stability, no one should have to deal with being alone like he had.

Unfortunately for Soul and Maka, Black*Star had noticed the two's new walking position. "DUDE I THOUGHT YOU SAID SHE WANS'T YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" once again he had spoken by jumping to conclusions and once again Maka had hit the blue haired loud mouth's head. She hadn't had a book with her so her hand would do.

Black*Star's face met the ground with a hard thud. Black*star had remained silent for the rest of the short walk. The trio soon arrived in front of a HUGE mansion. Maka's small jaw dropped in awe. She had never seen a place so beautiful. Black*star and Soul casually climbed and jumped the large gate. Both the boys looked back through the gate at Maka expectantly. "What you expect me to jump it? Are you insane? I'm I a SKIRT!" She sighed, not believing the boys expected so much of her.

Maka scaled the gate easily and made it to the top and looked down. She must have been up there a while because Soul had grown impatient. "Will you jump already? Nobody here is interested in your panties pigtails!" Maka's eyes narrowed and she jumped making sure the albino boy was her target. Soul fell over with a grunt. He lied on the ground under the cold glare of the ash blonde girl who was now standing on his chest. Black*Star's laugh had rebounded off the trees.

A young boy about 17 exited the huge mansion, his golden eye searched his yard. The gentle breeze flowed through his neat black and white striped hair. The young man could not be bothered with his laughing friend, or his other friend lying on the ground, his complete focus was on the 16 year old girl who stood on top of Soul. His gold eyes widened at the sight of her. She was perfectly symmetrical, from her black boots to her two perfectly placed pigtails. He could no longer hold in his excitement.

His long strides brought him to the young girl, and his long and thin arms brought her to his chest in a humongous hug. Maka was knocked off of soul and now in the arms of a stranger. Her arms were constricted in his massive hug and she couldn't move. She felt his nose buried in her hug and could her him muttering something about "perfect symmetry." She quickly grew uncomfortable and she began to squirm.

"Kid let her go" she heard Soul's strong and stern voice. She felt another pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and attempting to pull her away from the young man called "Kid". She heard Kid growl at Soul "Let go of the perfect symmetry! You'll ruin it with that stupid hair style of yours!" his voice was very smooth and powerful and it made her feel very nervous. "WELL YOU HAVE STUPID STRIPES IN YOUR HAIR!" Soul yelled at the well-dressed boy, and almost immediately he released Maka and fell to the ground crying about his "Lack of symmetry." Black*Star's laugh was once again loud and rebounding off the nearby trees. "OH WOW SOUL YOU GO HIM GOOD" Maka could tell that "Boys night in" was going to be quite the experience.


	4. boys night in

Runaway souls forever home

Boys night in

Poor Maka ended up sitting in Kid's lap during the majority of the night, not because she chose too, but because Kid would not release her from his strong grip.

Soul attempted to ignore the fact that Kid was holding a very tense Maka. However, Soul could not ignore that it was bothering him, A LOT. He noticed how much she squirmed and tried to escape. And he didn't like how comfortable Kid was getting with Maka.

Kid kept readjusting Maka in his lap, like she was a small doll made just for his amusement. Soul was plotting on how to make Maka unappealing to Kid. He soon came up with a great idea.

Standing and walking over to Kid, Soul swiftly picked up Maka and tossed her lightly over his shoulder and quickly walked into the back room. Blackstar and Kid gave each other quizzical looks as there friend carried off the small girl. Soul carefully put Maka down on the floor and quickly got to work.

He took out Maka's pigtails and started to mess up her hair. "Soul...what are you doing?" Maka asked with an unease.

"I'm making you less 'perfect' so Kid doesn't want to have his hands all over you." Soul quickly made Maka as asymmetrical as he could.

They walked out to two reactions. A cat call from Blackstar "woohoo Soul a risky make out sesh! Nice!" Blackstar was judging this off of Maka's now messy hair. However Kids reaction was the complete and total opposite.

"Wh-what did you d-do to her s-symmetry? " Kid looked as though he might start crying.

Soul sighed in a relaxed tone. Good...now Kid won't have his "perfect" hands all over her. Soul thought silently to himself. While Maka had managed to knock out Blackstar yet again.

"I am NOT dating Soul you moron." Maka spoke to an unconscious Blackstar, she sighed and sat down on the floor picking up a video game controller. She was surprisingly good at this video game from just observing. She quickly defeated a stubborn Soul and a sobbing Kid.

"Why did you mess up her symmetry Soul! It isn't fair!" Kid called out to the albino and small girl as they walked away from the mansion. Blackstar had decided to spend the night at Kid's house like they guys had originally planned.

Maka giggled slightly at Kid's shouting. "Is he always like that?"

"Yeah. If he dubs something 'perfectly symmetrical' then he immediately loves it. We really need to get him a girlfriend that can get him pass this.." Soul gave a heavy sigh as he continued walking.

He started to realize how much his life was gonna change with Maka around. He didn't mind it too much though.

"RACE BACK HOME" Maka shouted as she took off toward the apartment building. Soul smiled and ran after her.

"Hey no fair! you got a head start! not cool!"


End file.
